


you ruined valentine's day (and now i'm gonna kick your ass)

by gothiethefairy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is mad and is gonna kick your ass, Fluff and Humor, HEARTWIN2019, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: Merlin presses a key on his computer and turns his head to Harry. “So, what did you do to piss Eggsy off this time?” He asks, taking his mug and sipping his tea.a valentine's day hartwin fic for the twitter #heartwin2019 special!!





	you ruined valentine's day (and now i'm gonna kick your ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!

Getting the silent treatment from Eggsy Unwin was not how Harry wanted to start his day. However, he knew he was deserving of it, given how he answered Eggsy last night when he found out he was being sent on a mission the next day. Eggsy wanted to spend the day together due to the holiday, Valentine’s Day. Harry though, was always a Kingsman agent first, and told Eggsy the importance of their career. Which Eggsy already knew, thank you very much.

 

“Besides,” Harry said as he was buttoning up his pajama shirt, “It’s just a silly commercialized holiday, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy paused in mid-change. His face tightens into a frown and Harry knew he was in trouble. Eggsy threw off his shirt, bundling it up in his hands.

 

“Right. Just a silly holiday. Not like it’ll be our first Valentine’s Day together as a couple or anything.” Eggsy mutters as he tosses the shirt into a hamper and crawls into bed.

 

“Eggsy…” Harry sighs, but Eggsy just answers with a cold good night, turned his lamp off and has his back facing Harry. Harry sighs himself, removes his eyepatch and turns his lamp off as well as he slowly crawls into bed and pulls the covers over his head.

 

And now here he was, next to Merlin as he watches over Eggsy’s feed. He was with Roxanne, as the two successfully infiltrated the facility where a slowly-growing terrorist group was located. The mission was to find the leader of the group and stop their plans of releasing a deadly virus made in their labs. A classic story of bioterrorism. Their leaders were one of those men who thought they were “helping” the planet by doing this. God, Harry was getting sick of these kinds of people.

 

“Galahad, you’re going to be making a right down this hallway. Lancelot, the labs will be on the basement so the elevators will be to your left.” Merlin instructed.

 

“Got it, Merlin.” Roxy chirped. Eggsy just grunts in acknowledgment.

 

“You’re both doing an excellent job so far.” Harry chimes in.

 

“Thank you, Arthur.” Roxy says with an obvious smile on her face.

 

“Oi, Merlin. Which floor is the rat bastard leader in?” Eggsy asks, ignoring Harry.

 

“According to the blueprints, the very top, last door on the right. Take precautious and take the staircase, Galahad. Don’t do anything brash yet.” Merlin says, typing away on his computer.

 

Eggsy grunts in agreement again and opens a door, leading him to the staircases. Merlin presses a key on his computer and turns his head to Harry. “So, what did you do to piss Eggsy off this time?” He asks, taking his mug and sipping his tea.

 

Harry glares at his friend but Merlin just waits for an answer as he slowly sips his tea. He knows Merlin has both agent on mute so they can’t hear them right now. Harry sighs, pushing back his hair.

 

“He was hoping to have the day off so we can spend time together, seeing that it’s Valentine’s Day today…”

 

“And…?” Merlin urges on.

 

“And, I may have said something…unorthodox about the situation. I do keep forgetting Eggsy has a soft heart about certain things.” Harry admits.

 

“So, you’ve said something stupid and insulted the lad. And on one of the most romantic days of the year. Good going, Arthur.” Merlin teases, shaking his head and chuckling.

 

“Oh, I’ll make it up to him somehow.” Harry mutters, frowning.

 

“I don’t think flowers and chocolates will make him feel better.” Merlin continues to tease. Harry just glares at him from behind.

 

Back to the mission on hand, they continue watching both agents’ feeds. Roxy was doing a fantastic job, sneaking into the labs to locate the containers where the man-made virus was being held. Meanwhile, Eggsy finally arrived on the top floor, sneaking past guards and successfully knocking some out as quietly as possible.

 

Eggsy finds the door of where the leader was and uses his Kingsman watch to break the locks. The door opens and Eggsy walks in, closing it behind him. A ratty-looking man, wearing a navy suit, a comb-over and mustache that looked like it fits a mouse better, was smirking at Eggsy. Because of course he’s been “expecting” him.

 

“A Kingsman agent, I presume? I had a feeling you lot were going to pay a visit sooner or later.” The man says, his voice a bit nasally but also mousey as well. Everything about the man really did scream rodent.

 

He gets up, adjusting his suit jacket. “Look, how about we discuss this like true gentlemen? I bet I can make you see why I am doing what I’m doing—"

 

The man didn’t finish his speech as Eggsy already stormed over to him and decked the rat man across the face. The man goes down, groaning in pain. Eggsy cracks his knuckles, grabs the man by the collar of his shirt and lifts him up.

 

“Listen, you fucking prick. I ain’t interested in anything you wanna tell me because I’m already having a shit day because of you. You could’ve picked any other day of the month to pull this shit. But _noooo_ , you gotta pick today’s of all days.”

 

The man blinks owlishly at Eggsy, confused. Eggsy rolls his eyes and slams the man back on his chair. “I had plans today, you know. I was gonna wake up extra early and make a nice breakfast. Take the dogs out early so they don’t bother us and then have breakfast in bed with my boyfriend.”

 

“I, uh—”

 

“ _SHUT UP!_ That’s right, I said boyfriend. Surprise! This spy is a queer fucker. Any-fucking-way, after breakfast, I was gonna nonchalantly mention about this new butterfly exhibit in the gardens nearby the park we likes to walk through. I had tickets for it, for fuck’s sake!

 

But that ain’t even it. Nah, afterwards, I had a dinner planned. I was gonna cook. He usually cooks, but I was gonna be all “No babe, you rest. I got this.” And I did! I had a great recipe for this baked ziti I knew he was gonna love. And I was gonna make dessert too! Cake! I was gonna bake a fucking cake! I was even half-thinking of dressing the dogs up too because I knows he loves cute shit like that. Oh, and then later at night, I wanted us to make sweet love on our bed. Starting off slow and then fast, how we fucking like it. Yeah, I see you squirming, homophobic dick. It was going to be great today.”

 

“But _you_ ,” Eggsy is now angrily pointing at him, “You had to fuck _everything_ up.”

 

The rat man blinks, and nervously chuckles. “I’m…sorry?” He squeaks.

 

Eggsy, glaring death at the man, just picks up the chair he was gripping tightly when he was ranting, and decks the leader across the face with it, completely knocking him out. The chair in pieces on the floor and in Eggsy’s hands.

 

“…Well then. Good job on, uh, distracting him, Galahad. You might want to get out of there now. Lancelot has located and contained the virus.” Merlin says.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Eggsy mumbles, dropping the wood from his hands. He kneels down to place a tracker on the man and exists the room.

 

Back at headquarters, Merlin mutes Eggsy’s and Roxy’s feeds, turning back to Harry. Who was looking quite pink in the face. Harry glances over to Merlin and adjusts his glasses.

 

“Now you _really_ need to make it up to him.” Merlin said.

 

Harry just nods in agreement.

 

Later that night, Eggsy returns home from the mission, beat and tired. The sound of small yappy dogs fills the room as J.B. and Baby Pickle come running up to him, both happily jumping up and wagging their tails. Eggsy smiles at them and pets both dogs.

 

He dusts his hands off as he undoes his tie. Eggsy listens to hear if Harry was home. Probably not though. Being Arthur meant more paperwork to do and after today’s mission, he knows Harry was probably buried in it right now.

 

Eggsy sighs as he makes his way to the kitchen. He stops when he sees the table set with a candle lit in the middle. Two glasses of champagne were filled and two plates of microwaved lasagna, with Harry sitting across.

 

“I know this isn’t the romantic dinner you wanted to make and to be frank, we didn’t have time to go grocery shopping, so I had little to do but, I hope this is still good enough.”

 

Eggsy chuckles, smiling. He goes over to Harry and they both share a sweet kiss. “This is good enough, Harry.” Eggsy whispers.

 

Harry smiles, gently holding Eggsy’s face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my dear. I’m sorry I was a complete prick about it.”

 

Eggsy snorts, looking away as he blushes. “Nah, that wasn’t it. I thought I was being stupid because I was gonna go through all that trouble and it turns out you don’t even like the stupid holiday.”

 

“Nonsense, Eggsy darling. I would’ve loved it, and only because I got to do it with you. You know I adore you.” Harry said, rubbing Eggsy’s cheeks.

 

Eggsy chuckles again and leans in for another kiss. “I love you too, you daft old man. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

They both smile at each other and Eggsy goes to take a seat. He smiles down at the small dinner and the two began to eat.

 

“So,” Harry says with a knowing smirk on his face, “Is the making love part of your romantic day with me still on the agenda?”

**Author's Note:**

> R/R, please and thank you!!


End file.
